Radiant Garden Tales
by GazelleHatsune
Summary: Tales that happened ten years ago before Kingdom Hearts 1 in Radiant Garden. Few different pairings but doesn't mean I actually support it. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Meaningful Flowers

-See you later Lea. My mother here wants me home in time for dinner!

_I was seventeen and my life you may think must be perfect. All the time in the world having ice cream 24/7 playing pranks with my best friend. Most remember me when I was like thirteen…fourteen. It's different now with no support from anybody in my life well if I was supported by my hopefully dead mother and drunk father.. Living in a basement isn't the type of thing a normal teenager who prefer to live in but you have to make by. Isa's the kid who lives that normal teenager or more like average _

I stared at the concrete giving my wave before reaching for my jeans for my lighter and cigarettes. If Isa found out I had _these_ in my pockets, he's going to lecture the crap out of me. Not saying he's a bad kid, smartest and nicest kid you would ever know, but it's hard to compare our two totally different lives and personalities. Oh well, it's like the whole ying and yang thing with the whatnot.

As I ignited the little spark from my lighter, before I ever could predict appeared was Kairi. She was the little girl only at the age of seven or eight who is kind of in my situation. I mean who expects out of her who is the fairest of them all. The one who is stuck with a lowlife like me after her grandmother died and it was tough last year with her depression. The one closest to you if they leave you can hurt so badly. Her having no parents either after they supposingly from rumors that they pretended to do some stupid task before running away to see the whole new world.

-Lea, I have a gift for you!

-Huh, oh thanks half pint but you really don't have to. You should back off for now. Smoke isn't good for your lungs and only adults can smoke. Well of course there are exceptions but you shouldn't take that road kiddo.

-Uh huh(looking completely disinterested in my smoking information)..well I got this from the Radiant Garden's…umm..garden. I picked colors I knew would mean a lot to you so here you go!

She stared at me with anticipation as she behind her back was obviously holding the bouquet of flowers. I sighed and smiled putting my lighter and box of cigarettes hidden in my pocket. I like her to think of me how she met me when she was only four and I was like thirteen. More fun loving then I'm stuck as now.

-First the pink rose. I heard it meant something like friendship. To our friendship forever!

-Second..a white tulip. You always blame yourself in the end. Forgive yourself..

Kairi placed the two flowers in my hand and went shuffling through the flowers as if deciding would make a better choice to present next. Finally, she smiled happily and began again.

-Third..I heard it's called a glad. It means your strength of character. You're really strong Lea and don't forget that.

-Lastly..sorry I lost a lot on the way but it's a Forget Me Not. Funny name right. It means to..

-remember your name. I don't forget anyone's name and no one will forget mine hopefully. Thanks for the flowers.

And perhaps for the first time, love and joy seeped through my heart. It filled it so little and yet if felt like a lot. This girl has a lot of potential of making people happy. I held onto the four flowers and smiled perhaps almost crying.

-You're crying Lea!

-I am not! I am..I mean have something in my eyes and it really burns! Get it out!

She giggled as I screamed comically running around the street like a maniac. Little did I know how much she would grow and how much in some way she changed..and in the other..not.

(scene in KH 2)

The beach tides calmed down as she looked at her own two feet with no answers.

-Maybe..waiting isn't good enough

-My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?

I walked through the dark corridor and noticed her face. Her hair long like before wearing some flimsy cheap pink costume. And this time, I found determination and a fire burning in her eyes. She's not the same girl that's for the sure who acted all sweet giving me these dear old flowers. This is going to be fun.


	2. Merlin's Book of Magic

-Hey Ienzo. You want to take that bridge over the river instead of the usual route.

I looked at her and noticed her eyes filled with adventure. I wonder how it's like to explore the universe instead of studying about it through a textbook. We always took afternoon walks and though Eve doesn't allow me out long, he can't tell me what to do for I'm already in fifth grade and she's only a year younger. We can handle the world if we want to and find out new things. Except we don't have a ship or any sort of transportation from one place to another.

I realized that I wasn't replying and she was just staring at me with her gentle blue eyes that remind me of that time I had as a baby of my parents before they..

-Ienzo! A heartless! We never saw a heartless ever on our walks!

-Dang it! Hold on Kairi!

She stared at me as if trying to not look at it while I pulled off the straps of the bag and shuffled for the book. It was some book of magic I found a while ago by Merlin's house but never much the urge to use it and all I could do was fira. I can hear the popping of more as they gather around especially her as if she is who they really want.

-Ienzo! What do I do! There is more! They look worse than before!

I looked and noticed that all the regular shadows that were here earlier were now overpopulated by neoshadows that I could tell could kill us in one strike. Finally, I felt some paper and pulling it out was the small book that I knew or at least hoped would save us. And running wouldn't help us for these things were quick at least it says in our big dictionary of information. I tossed the book toward to Kairi who caught it immediate looking shell shocked.

-Kairi, concentrate with all your might and while pointing to your enemy say a spell. Any of them..I don't care. I need your help with this!

Swarms of neoshadows approached and with all my muscle constantly repeated fira toward them doing hopefully some damage. Only few disappeared but more again rose from the ashes targeted at us. My eyes trailed toward Kairi who was carefully concentrating all her might.

-LIGHT!

She was in the air curled up in a ball as corridors of light attacked from all corners deleting all of them leaving none remained. Her body descended slowly down into my arms and her face was filled with light just like her attack move.

-Did they disappear? I'm really tired and I can't see well.

-Yeah, they all disappeared like ZOOM after you awesome attack? Was it in the book?

-No it wasn't..but I still needed it. It gave me strength from you to me. I don't know where the heck that idea of saying that came from but it doesn't matter.. we won!

I smiled as she spun me around in circles laughing the whole time. She had a lot of hope I guess thanks to me it seems. And without notice warning, she placed her lips against my cheek before running off toward the corner waving her arms enthusiastically. I blushed bright red and took a step back in surprise.

-Come on Ienzo! If your dad finds you late home, I heard no desert for a whole week!

-Huh?

I shook out of my thoughts and ran toward her shouting in return,

-He never gives me sweets ever! It doesn't matter if I'm late or not!

And all in a cliché ran toward somewhat of a sunset or close to one.

Years later:

I shuffled through my drawers messy as usual due to Demyx's immatureness. Through underwear to old civics textbook when I found something laid there in cobwebs. I blew on the dust brushing all the little particles on it.

The words read on the cover in faint print

_Merlin's Little Book of Magic_

_belongs to Ienzo+Kairi_

My heart ached but I brushed past my feeling and as I was about to throw it out the window at Vexen's car, I realized there is no use in this for at least..me.

My hand outstretched opening a dark corridor before slipping inside toward my destination, Destiny Island.

Kairi's POV

_Beep Beep_

-Kairi! Wake up! You have a package at the door it seems to be!

-Coming mother. One moment. Let me change!

After pulling my robe on, I headed down the stairs wear laid on top of the dining table a small package wrapped in a black and white bow. Odd.

I pull the lace and as I ripped through the packaging noticed something familiar on the brown paper bag which though only read my house address and my name was strange. The handwriting is really familiar and yet..probably my imagination.

Inside I take out the object in my hand which proves to be a book but not ordinary. In faint print on the front reads

_Merlin's Little Book of Magic_

_belongs to Ienzo+Kairi_

I don't know anyone by the name of a stupid name of Ienzo. I flipped through the pages with names of different magic spells like firaga and thundaga and as I was about to put it in my bag looked at the back cover clearing written in new ink. Fresh on the page wrote in script,

_Thanks for making me happy_

_I will protect you even now_

_even if you forgot my name_


End file.
